


朝

by suki_pie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Buat Nab wkwkwkw, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, bit OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini adalah pagi yang klasik bagi Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	朝

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miinabila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinabila/gifts).



> Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi  
> .  
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."
> 
> .
> 
> [Buat Nab yang katanya pengen DaiSuga dan ujung-ujungnya malah ngajak musuhan. Fine 8"D]  
> .
> 
> Happy Reading~

Adakala ketika pagi menjelang dan Daichi selalu menyukai kepulan uap tipis yang berhembus dari mug putihnya, aroma kafein yang memabukkan, berkas-berkas cahaya yang merembes masuk melalui sela-sela gorden ruangan, dan gerakan acak yang terjadi ketika selimut tebal di atas tempat tidurnya bergerumul, menggunduk, lalu terlepas lancar dari bahu telanjang Sugawara.

Bisa dibilang, mungkin, ini adalah pagi yang klasik.

Ketika Daichi memandang helai abu yang mencuat di balik selimut, sepasang kelopak yang mengerjap lugu sampai iris favoritnya itu menampak dengan caranya sendiri; _manis, juga sisa-sisa mimpi yang belum lenyap._

"Pagi." Sapa Daichi singkat, lengkap dengan kerlingan jenaka saat Sugawara meliriknya sejenak, lantas bergumam tidak jelas dan diseling rintihan kecil. "Waktu tidur nyenyakmu habis," lanjutnya jail. "Cepat bangun."

Lagi, Sugawara bergumam tidak jelas, namun Daichi berhasil menangkapnya.

"Tidurku tidak nyenyak," protes pemuda abu itu pelan, "kau saja yang merasakannya sendiri, Daichi."

"Hei, hei," Daichi terkekeh, menyimpan mugnya di atas nakas dengan hati-hati saat ia sengaja menambah beban di ujung tempat tidur. Bunyi derak kayu yang bergeser, dan tumpuan kedua tangannya yang berada tak jauh dari gumpalan tubuh Sugawara yang tersembunyi.

"Sebentar lagi," erang Sugawara, sedikit meringis sakit. "Sulit sekali untuk menggerakan tubuhku."

Satu alis diangkat heran. Sering kali Daichi bertanya usil, dengan kerutan-kerutan tipis pada pelipisnya yang jenaka. "Sesakit itukah, Koushi?"

"Ugh." Alih-alih rentetan maki atau erangan protes selanjutnya yang terlontar, Sugawara dengan sengaja menyembunyikan diri semakin dalam. "Tidak perlu ditanya lagi. Makanya kubilang, tidurku sama sekali tidak nyenyak."

"Perlu kubawakan aspirin?"

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Hm, hm."

"Sesakit itukah?"

"Astaga, kau ini kenapa, Daichi?" Selimut disingkap cepat. "Apa wajahku tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas?"

Daichi mengernyit samar. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya sengaja menunduk hingga ia bisa menghitung jarak sepanjang lima sentimeter sembari mendalami sepasang bola mata Sugawara lebih dekat.

"Baiklah." Kecupan singkat di kening. "Wajahmu pucat sekali." Beralih pada rahang, "Maaf aku tidak bisa merasakan sakitnya," merayap di sekitar mandibula atau pipi, lantas menyentuh bibir yang ranum. "Jadi, tidurlah sepuas mungkin, Koushi. Aku akan membangunkanmu lagi nanti."

Sugawara, yang entah sejak kapan bisa melupakan sejenak rasa sakit di sekitar tubuhnya dan tertegun dengan perlakuan mendadak Daichi, merengut pelan dan kembali menarik selimut lebih atas lagi.

"Omong-omong, rambutmu lucu sekali."

"Demi Tuhan, biarkan aku tidur, Daichi."

.

**end**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sankyuu udah baca X3333


End file.
